Full Blooded Reepers
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: Gora Liant attends the BadFellas City University, but there are no day classes. Everyone comes out at night. And could....Frank Forello be alive after what happened to him at the Snypa's hands?
1. Coming into BadFellas City

**A/N: This is another crossover with the BadFellas Network. But no Snypa. LOL. I do not own the Forellos, they are the property of M.ost V.auluable S.tudent, as is everything having to do with the FBA series and anything BadFellas. But I do own Gora Liant and her alter ego, the Dragon Reeper. And I hope no Punisher video game-crazy fucktards come hating on this story. Or any idiot for that matter! Close your eyes and open your mouth. And no matter how much metal you taste, don't open them.**

* * *

Gora Liant, 2 years later after graduating from Bandiri State University with a Bachelor's Degree in Criminology, traveled to Badfellas City to attend the town's graduate school, but there were no day classes. She heard stories about the Snypa of Los Angeles teaming up with Frank Forello to retrieve his daughter from her grandfather, the despicable Gary Forello. Now she heard about how Frank Forello had died at the hands of the Snypa. But the whispers and rumors were being heard. Badfellas City was infested...with vampires and very few humans were left. There were vamps of all kinds. But the vampires who ran Badfellas were none other than the Forellos, who had been turned by the ressurected Frank, who in turn was brought back to life and turned by Dragus, a vampire half-demon. He gave him power in return for a promise to provide for him a kingdom where he could rule with absolute power. Now that promise was close to being delivered. Gora heard the story from a friend, who had a connection to knowledge about supernatural crime.

* * *

Gora got off of the bus, which sped away quickly. She walked with her bags through the bus station, where she saw people walking around and looking at her. She went to the nearest pay phone and called the number in her phonebook to the BadFellas University.

"Hello, is this the BadFellas University Graduate Program? This is Gora Liant calling."

"Oh, yes...Miss Liant," a voice said on the other end. "I remember you. Can you come down here as soon as possible?"

"Yes, ma'am, I can."

Gora hung up and headed toward the subway which would take her to the College Station. On her way there, she was followed by three teenagers...


	2. Blood On the Train

Gora did not realize that she was being followed by three teenagers through the subway station. She began to head toward the escalator with her bags when the three youths quickly surrounded her.

"Hey, sweetie," one of the young men hissed. "Need some help with those?"

"We can get real acquainted if you come along with us and have a good time."

Gora looked at them and politely refused. She turned to walk away when the blonde of the trio grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back.

"I don't think you understand us, _mamacita_," said the blonde. "We're not _asking_, we're _telling_ you."

"What the hell? Let me go!" Gora yelled. "Get away from me!"

The purple spiked-hair guy tried to clamp his hand over Gora's mouth when she hit him in the groin with a front snap kick and turned into the blonde punk and hit him with an overhand left.

"You fucking bitch!" the blue-haired skater of the three said. "You'll pay for that."

He bared his fangs and hissed as his eyes changed. Bloody vampire dude. Gora ducked away as he leapt at her and hit him with an uppercut to the throat and turned to the other two guys. She held her hands in front of her, her scythe appearing in front of her. Her Dragon Reeper robe covered her.

"Oh, shit!" said the blonde. "It's the Dragon Reeper! She'll kill us!"

Gora streaked over to the blonde, who pulled out an Army knife and tried to slash her. Gora's robe mounted a defense by wrapping itself around his throat until it was crushed. The blue-haired vampire came from behind, but Gora sensed him and quickly slashed him down the center, the vamp's body exploding and turning to ash.

The purple-haired guy looked on in fear as he tried to run for it.

"Fuck this shit! I don't wanna be involved with no damn Dragon Reeper!"

Gora pulled out a sai dagger from under her robe and threw it in the vampire's direction and caught him in the stomach from behind. The vampire staggered up the stairs when Gora ascended up the escalator when the robe disappeared.

* * *

Gora hailed another cab down and when it stopped at BadFellas University. She got out of the car and walked inside. She headed toward the admissions office where she stopped at the desk and spoke to a heavy-set African male.

"Hi, my name is Gora Liant," she said politely. "Um, I'm here to speak with Diana Thomas. I had gotten a phone call from her two hours ago."

"Just a minute, Miss Liant."

The man got on a phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Diana..there's a young lady here that said you wanted to meet with her. Uh-huh, yes...okay, I'll let her know right away."

The man turned his attention back to Gora.

"Gora, is it? Mrs. Thomas is right back that way. Just go two desks down and to the left and you will see her cubicle."


	3. Frank Forello? Alive?

Gora walked down to where Diana Thomas, the head of graduate admission, was. She stopped at her cubicle.

"Hi, Mrs. Thomas," said Gora, all nervous and extended her hand. "I'm Gora Liant. Sorry I was so late. I had to avoid getting mugged."

Diana nodded her head. "I understand, Gora. Take a seat."

Gora sat down in the plush chair behind her and waited for Diana to speak.

"Now, Gora- I have went over all your credentials and I have to say...I am impressed. Graduating _cum laude_- that's very impressive! I wanted you to come so I could personally give you the news...you have been accepted to Badfellas University!"

Gora's mouth dropped. "I have?"

"Yes, Gora. Now, you can go down to financial aid and get your funds settled with them despite the two-million dollar full scholarship you had gotten from Forello Industries and you need to go to the Marcie Forello Building and go register for your classes now."

* * *

Gora made her way to the Marcie Forello Building after accepting the terms of her award letter and registered for her classes. On her way out, she met a few people along the way that seemed to be really nice. Then she grabbed herself a bite to eat from the Student Center.

* * *

Meanwhile, the purple-haired vampire that had lived through the Dragon Reeper's attack...he stumbled toward the hospital through an alley. But when started losing blood, he collapsed. Two homeless men saw the vampire and rushed to help him. Then the skater hissed as he grabbed one of the homeless men and sank his fangs into his jugular, sampling the taste of his blood and finally draining him dry. He licked his lips as the other hobo ran down the street. He pulled the sai out of his throat and leaped into the air, scaling buildings until he stood before the hobo, who whimpered and backed against a wall in fear. 

"Please..." he whimpered. "Have mercy..."

"Sorry, dude. I'm fuckin' hungry!"

The punk slashed the bum across the throat with the sai as he put his hands together and put the dagger through them to keep him in place. The vampire licked the bum's throat as the blood ran down. Turns out he was a _gay_ vampire as he kissed his dead victim's lips and bit into them, lusting for more blood. Once his crave was satisfied, he made his way toward the hospital until a cloaked figure jumped down in front of him.

"Shit," sighed Gora, drawing her scythe. "And I thought I killed you, too. I'm not Sarah Michelle Gellar, but..."

Gora's quarry threw a punch targeted at her cloaked and hidden face, but she grabbed his fist and put pressure on his hand, slowly crushing the bones and driving him to his knees.

"Who are you? And what the hell's going on?" demanded Gora, as she wrapped her hands around her prey's throat.

The vampire spat on Gora's robe. Gora's fingernails got sharper and eventually became claws as they began to dig in the vampire's flesh.

"The name's David, and that's all I'm gonna tell you, you crazy bitch!"

Gora retracted one hand and pulled out another silver sai dagger. She put it to David's throat and his flesh began to burn.

"You gonna tell me now?"

"Okay, okay! Badfellas is ran by the Forellos, but they were turned by their dead brother, Frank! He was brought back to life by a unknown vampire that calls himself Dragus. No one's ever seen Dragus before, but his right hand man is Frank Forello! And that's all you learn from me!"

"Cool. That's all I needed."

Gora drove the sai through David's Adam's apple and brought it all the around his neck until his head fell off.


	4. Frank's Moments

At his mansion, Frank Forello was in his jacuzzi relaxing and being sucked off by his mortal wife, Su Ling. Frank could feel her beautiful Asian lips go up and down on his hardened member as he pushed her head down on it to take more into her mouth.

"Hell, yeah," Frank moaned. "I never knew that you were so good at sucking cock."

"I live for you, sweetie," said Su Ling. "And I'd do anything to satisfy you."

Su Ling took more of Frank's hard dick into her mouth, then came up so he could kiss her neck. Frank handed his wife a razor. She took the razor and slashed it across the top of her plentiful breasts as Frank moved closer to Su Ling and sucked on them and licked the blood running down. Frank loved to lick the blood that Su Ling drew whenever they had sex. To them both, it was erotic. But Frank had been turned, so he could lose his mind to the thirst at any moment.

Frank began to lick the blood around Su Ling's nipples. Once his tongue touched, Su Ling let out a high pitched squeal. Then Frank sat Su Ling on the edge of the jacuzzi and spread her legs, moving his head between them. He moved his fingers along the lips of his Asian wife's love canal and began to go inside her pink hole with his tongue and licked, and that got a shrieking response of pleasure from Su Ling.

"Oh, my God, Frank!" Su Ling cried.

Frank then stabbed his tongue at Su Ling's clit, forcing Su Ling to twitch in orgasmic pleasure. She laid back and began to massage her nipples as Frank continued to keep eating his wife out, but added to the pleasure by putting a finger inside of Su Ling which made her wetter. Su Ling continued to play with her nipples while Frank still went down on her and then felt her temperature rising. She was about to cum. Frank felt Su Ling's pussy explode with her slit sauce as it ran down Frank's lips and chin. He stood up and grabbed hold of his stiff member and was about to enter Su Ling's wet pink entrance, but decided to tease her by rubbing his cock up and down on her pussy and then abruptly left her wanting more when he got out of the hot tub and put his robe on, leaving Su Ling to finger herself some more.

* * *

**Sorry for teasing you all. There will be a love scene later. I promise. **

* * *

Frank walked into his office and met with his new men, Kage-Zai and Dairo. Once in the office, Frank sat down. 

"Now, guys...what we gotta do to turn BadFellas City upside down is to get to more people," said Frank, pissed off. "I don't know why I let that bloodsucking cum eater wake me up from my grave. Shit, I was having a nice sex dream about Su Ling! Fuck that long-fanged dickhead."

Kage-Zai drew a three-barrelled revolver and pointed it at Frank's face. "Watch your tongue when it comes to Master Dragus!"

"Yeah," agreed Dairo. "Or we'll blow it out of your mouth!"

Frank overturned his desk and his hands metamorphed into M72A2 rocket launchers.

"What the fuck did you pricks just say to me?!" Frank yelled. "Did you fuckin' tell me what to do?! _Well, fuck you! I do what the fuck I want whenever the fuck I want!_"

Dairo and Kage-Zai exchanged glances, then looked at Frank.

"And if you don't like it, you two and that blood-slurpin' cocksucker Dragus can suck my motherfuckin' dead-ass Italian-American dick! BadFellas City is _my_ town, not yours!"

Dragus' two servants withdrew their weapons, as well as Frank turned his hands back to normal.


	5. Lights Out, Bitches!

When Frank, Kage-Zai, Dairo calmed down, they sat down and talked business.

"Now, how are we gonna get to more people?" asked Dairo.

"I don't fuckin' know!" replied Frank, pouring himself a glass of vodka. "But I've been working on a little project of my own."

"Is that right, Frank Forello?" said Dairo.

"Yeah, I had a weather machine created to make it rain the blood of dead vampires. The only thing I need is something to power it."

"You did WHAT?!" screamed Kage-Zai. "How dare you defile the memory of our fallen brothers and sisters!"

Just then, Frank heard the doorbell rang. Frank slammed his glass on his desk so hard, he broke it.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Just then, a man in a suit that torn and covered in blood stains burst through the door and ran up to Frank's office. He opened the door. Dragus' two warriors drew swords.

"Calm down," said Frank. "It's just my informant, Darien. What's the news for today, D?"

Darien spoke in a panicked voice. "The Dragon Reeper, she's here!"

"Who?" said Kage-Zai.

"The fuckin' Dragon Reeper!" said Frank. "She's this crazy cunt bitch who kills criminals, human and supernatural alike. She's sort of a vigilante...like the Snypa! The fuck who killed me when I was human."

Just then, the four men heard a death scream from downstairs. They ran down there and saw the Dragon Reeper with a pair of sai daggers. There was an aura about her that made the lights explode, leaving them all in darkness. She said nothing as Frank Forello stepped foward, his hands becoming the barrels of miniguns.

"Welcome to hell, Dragon Cunt! The fuckin' ride ends here for you!"


	6. A Bloody Defeat

Frank Forello stepped out to battle with the Dragon Reeper. Gora held onto her daggers and waited for Frank to make the first move. However, Frank turned around to look at Darien.

"You led this bitch here?" said Frank. "How could you?!"

"I-i-i-i-i-i didn't mean to--"

Frank nodded. Kage-Zai drew his sword and slashed Darien down the middle, turning him into ash and his body disinigrating.

* * *

When Kage-Zai turned around, he saw Frank leap at Gora, who dodged and came at Frank. Frank fired his miniguns. Gora's robe provided a shield, absorbed them and shot them back. Frank jumped into the air and fired another array of bullets above Gora's shield, but the scarf around her neck deflected them. Gora put her daggers together and black lightning came from under the ground.

"Storm of the Dragon!"

Frank avoided and ducked, which made the lightning blow off some of the ceiling. Then he switched one of his arms to a grenade launcher and fired fragmentation grenades all over the place. Kage-Zai and Dairo had to dodge and crash through a window to the outside to avoid being caught by Frank's reckless attacks. Gora threw one of her daggers at one of Frank's hands. The sai went inside the grenade launcher barrel. Frank tried to fire, but the barrel exploded because it was backed up.

"Fuck!" screamed Frank, looking at the bloody stub where his hand used to be. "You fuckin' psycho!"

Frank screamed in pain, and then he began to laugh. Gora chanted a spell as she pulled out more daggers. This spell was for the daggers to explode on impact. Frank's arm went back to normal, but he continued to fire the minigun.

"Die, bitch, die!" screamed Frank. "Ha, ha, ha!"

Gora kept dodging and threw a series of daggers as she moved. They blew off Frank's arms and one of his legs. Kage-Zai rushed in at the last second and grabbed Frank before throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing. When the smoke cleared, Gora looked at an empty house.

"Shit!" she hissed. "Well, I can do _some_ level of damage. Wind Dragon-Hurricane of Destruction!"

Gora summoned the Hurricane of Destruction, which demolished Frank's mansion from the inside-out. After that, Gora disappeared into the night and de-morphed.


	7. Deal with the Devil? Or Is It The Demon?

Kage-Zai helped Frank to an unknown location where a man in a tuxedo appeared before them. It was Dragus, the vampire half-demon. Kage-Zai and Dairo bowed in respect before their master.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

"Good evening, Master."

"What news do you bring me today, Frank Forello?" asked Dragus.

Frank spoke up. "Well, Dragus...there was a bit of a problem."

"What kind of a problem?"

"Um, a warrior who calls herself the Dragon Reeper did this to me and word on the street is that she's killed three of our brethren." Frank replied.

"The Dragon Reeper?! Well, I'll take care of her. Anyway..."

Dragus with a single touch restored Frank's body back to normal, but turned his limbs into metal. Frank began to flex and move them around.

"Well, shit...I can do somebody wrong like this," said Frank, grinning.

"Just make sure you remember our deal, Forello!" said Dragus.

"Yeah, yeah...I'll turn BadFellas City into your personal paradise," replied Frank. "But you make sure _you_ keep up _your_ end."

Dragus smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Without a problem, Frank. Without a problem."


	8. Night of Passionate Memories

Two days later, Gora was walking the street, searching for a place to have lunch at. She looked up and saw a scrawny young man being followed by two bigger thugs, who had something on their minds. He turned a corner, as did the thugs. Gora walked across the street to follow and see what was going on when she saw the two bullies intimidating their smaller victim. Gora dropped her bag.

"HEY!" called out Gora. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

The two thugs turned around and went back to their business. This made Gora mad, that she was being ignored. She pulled out an exploding sai and threw it at the wall in front of them, which a few bricks exploded. This made the thugs turn around.

"Hey, lady...why don't you run along to the nail salon before something bad happens?"

"Why you don't you quit acting like bitches and pick on someone your own size?" Gora snapped.

This made the two thugs focus on Gora now. She dropped her purse and got into a fighting stance.

"You wouldn't hurt a woman, would you?" she said.

"Well, no...I won't," said the blonde bully.

But the redhead wasn't so honorable.

"I would! After I fuck you up, I'll fuck you."

Gora stepped back and kicked him in the ribs with a spinning back and came back down on him with a double hammer fist. The blonde decided to help his friend and restore his honor. He took off his hat and jacket and ran at Gora, who scaled the side of the wall and ended up behind him. She tapped on the blonde guy's shoulder and when he turned around...well, he caught a hard straight right hand. The redhead, however...he got up and pulled a monkey wrench out of his jacket and ran at Gora and swung it. Gora jumped high into the air and came down on his head with a kick that knocked the thug against the wall with a loud crash and threw a sai that pinned him there. This fight was over. She walked over to the frail victim, who cowered in the corner, and held out her hand.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," replied the man as he got up and took off running.

Gora picked up her purse and dusted herself off before resuming her search for a suitable resturant.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own the Forello characters or anything having to do with the Full Blooded Assassins series. That job belongs to M.ost V.aluable S.tudent or Cortez Lee! But I do own the Dragon Reeper, who is a part of M.I.C. Works.**

* * *

Meanwhile, nightfall swept over BadFellas City as Frank took Dragus' soldiers to an underground base below Forello Industries where his rain machine was being created by workers being supervised by guards armed with M-16s and AKs. The bloodsucking trio walked across a catwalk above the construction as Frank explained the details. 

"What's gonna happen here- this fuckin' thing is gonna fly!" Frank said. "Well, that's what that one engineer bastard said before I shot his balls off."

Kage-Zai and Dairo exchanged glances, then looked back at Frank.

"I'm tellin' you, this crate has been loaded with the blood of dead vampires and will be used to give your boy Dragus a place where he can call himself lord and master, know what I'm sayin'?"

After overseeing the construction of Operation Red Cloud, Frank took his two new associates to an elevator which led them to the Forello Industries nighclub/bar. Stepping out to loud music and people dancing, the three vampires walked up to the bar where Frank slid the bartender a ten dollar bill and said,

"Hey, bartender, get these guys something juicy and strong. They need it and it's on me."

The bartender whipped up Bloody Marys for Kage-Zai and Dairo. As they drank, Frank watched the dance where he saw three hot lesbians dancing on each other. Frank was excited by this and fired up a cigarette. Kage-Zai turned to him.

"Don't you know that's bad for you?" he asked.

* * *

Gora was back at her apartment, coming out of the shower as she dried her hair. She climbed into her bed, wearing nothing but a black bra and G-string, and watched her favorite cable show, _Cancun Sex Games_, which came on late at night. This night, it was a marathon. As the show progressed, Gora watched steamy couples make love and she began to think of her boyfriend who was back home in New Jersey and the things he did to satisfy her when they gave up their innocence. As she dwelled on these thoughts, she found her hand in her panties and playing with her sticky, pink hole. Two of her fingers went inside as she heard Isaac's soft voice soothing her soul when he kissed and sucked on her firm breasts:

_"Gora, you are my first. As I am yours."_

_"Please take me, Isaac. But promise me you won't hurt me."_

_"I will protect you at all times. I love you and I would never dishonor you."_

Gora felt herself being taken to a secret dimension as her fingers found their way inside of her tight opening. She arched her back as she let out a quiet, soft moan.

_"Go slowly. There's no need to rush."_

_Isaac gently spread Gora's legs as he straddled her and slowly pushed inside of her and opened the moment of passion with clean, slow thrusts._

Gora's temperature rose as she thought of her first orgasm.

_"Isaac, I can't hang on! I'm going to explode inside, but it feels so good!"_

_"I can't either. I'm about to cum!"_

Gora climaxed and came all over her panties and on her fingers as she pulled her hand out and licked it. Then she heard a knock on the door. It was the pizza man. Gora reached for her purse to give him a ten dollar bill, but the young delivery boy looked on at Gora at her bra and panties as if she were seducing him. The pizza man took the ten and walked away stunned as Gora sat the pizza box down in the kitchen table and took a slice of pizza back with her to bed to enjoy before falling completely asleep and retiring for the night.


	9. Dragus Gets an Education

Gora awoke from her slumber about three in the morning. She heard a window shatter and a woman scream. She got up and changed into a black shirt and matching pants before opening her window and jumping out of it, then taking flight at supersonic speeds. The smell of blood touched her nostrils. Someone had been killed or was being killed as she flew. She changed course and headed toward the source of the blood smell. She scanned the area, her eyes turning darkness to light and saw a man with a knife chase another man. Gora touched down in front of the knife man, holding her scythe. The knife wielder slashed the knife at Gora, who with one quick slash, removed his whole hand and jabbed the blade of the scythe into his heart, turning him to ash.

"Damn vampires are like roaches," Gora muttered.

Then she went to go check on the other man. Turns out that he had been attacked and was about to be turned. He begged Gora to kill him before dawn, which she did. Running and taking flight once more, she headed home.

* * *

Dragus showed up again at Forello Industries. 

"So, tell me...when will this machine be ready?" he asked.

"Damn it," muttered Frank. "I said it would be done soon. Now leave me the fuck alone unless you want me to breach our deal."

Dragus streaked over to Frank and pulled out a knife, forcing him on a wall.

"Let me tell you something, you insignificant little fucker!" said Dragus. "I own you, which means that this new life you got...I could take it back just as quick."

To prove his point, Dragus held his left hand in a clenched fist and Frank fell to his knees as if he were being strangled by an invisible force.

"Do you see my point now?" said Dragus, slowly loosening his force grip on Frank. "Do you now realize that you are mine?"

"FUCK YOU!" screamed Frank, finally standing up. "But I'll play your little game for now, freak. You get what you want when I get mine."

* * *

**A/N: Just because the following upcoming characters are named Forello, I thought of them, not M.V.S.! LOL.**

* * *

Just then, Frank's cousins Baxter and Horace Forello ran in with riot shotguns pointed at Dragus. 

"Frank, you okay?" asked Baxter. "Did this prick just hurt you?"

"Don't shoot him!" shouted Frank. "I need him."

"Did you hear that?" taunted Dragus. "Your dear powerful cousin says he needs me!"

Horace cocked his shotgun. "The fuck he does!"

Before Horace could pull the trigger, Dragus snatched the shotgun away and snapped his neck with a powerful left hook. Baxter dropped his and stood back. Frank jumped over his desk and blocked Dragus' path toward his cousin, holding out a Desert Eagle.

"Back off," said Frank. "I'll play your game, but only if you back the fuck away from my family."

Dragus smiled, as did Frank when he turned around and shot Horace in the leg.

"I told you to leave him alone," said Frank, firing another shot into Horace's shoulder and finally ending it with a shot to the head.

* * *

Morning came as Gora was sitting through her Forello Family History class and taking notes. This day's lecture was about how Frank Forello's death came about at the hands of the Snypa. She learned that Frank had alligned with the Snypa to kill founder Gary Forello for kidnapping his daugther Bridget. At the end of the class, Gora walked out where she bumped into a guy dressed in black with slicked-down brown hair and wearing sunglasses, dropping her books.(Little did Gora know, Dragus was a daywalker- but don't got none of Blade's strengths.) 

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Gora. "I didn't mean to--"

"Don't worry about it," replied the mysterious guy, picking up Gora's books. "Don't worry about it. The name's Drake."

"I'm Gora, thanks for helping."

"You know, Gora...you're really beautiful," complimented Drake/Dragus, looking at her figure and her long hair she dyed blue. "That's a very hot shade of blue you dyed your hair."

Gora blushed. She had no way to respond. "Thanks."

"Would you like to go out at some point in time?"

"Sorry, uh...Drake, was it?"

Drake/Dragus nodded. "Let me guess. Loyalty to your boyfriend back home, whoever he is. Lucky guy."

"Thanks, but I'm the lucky one to have him," Gora replied. "Anyway, I have to go. Damn classes. Nice to meet you again."

Drake/Dragus took her hand as he kissed it and looked up. "The honor was mine."

As Gora walked away, an evil smile formed across Dragus' face. "Yes, Dragon Reeper. The honor _is_ mine...the honor to kill you."


	10. Seduced by a Half Demon?

When Gora got home from her new job, she found a bouquet of white and red roses on her couch in the living room of the apartment. She took the card off and read it:

_Gora,_

_I know that you have a boyfriend and all,_

_but you just intrigued me today. I really_

_want to get to know you. Maybe we can go to_

_a cafe for that to happen, but only as_

_friends and nothing more if you want._

_Meet me at the G-Spot Coffee House tomorrow at 2:30_

_if you're interested._

_Drake_

Gora looked at the card and smiled a little. It wouldn't hurt her to go meet someone new. Her boyfriend hadn't called her since she got to BadFellas City, so she decided to accept "Drake's" invitation.

* * *

Dragus was at the G-Spot wondering if Gora would show up. His question was answered about two minutes later when Gora walked in wearing a red and white skirt with a red sleeveless shirt. 

"I thought you would think I was crazy or something," said Dragus, putting on a fake smile. "I can tell you got my flowers."

"They were beautiful," Gora replied. "I realized that my boyfriend hasn't tried to contact me since I got to BadFellas City. But then again, it wouldn't hurt for a girl to make new friends, would it?"

"Not at all," replied Dragus. "It would do you some good to know people in a new setting."

Gora and "Drake" sat down and had some coffee and struck up a conversation. They were talking about the origin of BadFellas City, then their conversation moved to relationships and dating. "Drake" talked about his last girlfriend.

"Well, there was this one girl I had been with since I was in middle school," he said. "We dated until our senior year and I wanted to give her the greatest graduation gift ever..."

"What was it?" Gora asked, interested.

"The day after we graduated, I went to her house and I proposed to her. But she didn't give me an answer and didn't talk to me for almost a month."

"Why?" asked Gora.

"I don't know," replied Dragus. "But I got a call from her sister saying there was something she wanted me to have. When I got over there, the sister gave me a note from her telling me that she had committed suicide."

From there, Gora felt tears fall down her face as if she knew this girl.

"The note was dated the same day I asked Marissa to marry me," said Dragus. "And it was an apology letter saying that she had cheated on me and that she wouldn't have been able to tell me, that she would have felt guilty with that knowledge if she accepted that ring."

"That's a very sad story," said Gora.

"But the part that confuses me is when she said that she couldn't take my heart if she had a life inside of her that was not mine, but she would love me no matter what."

"So she killed herself because she was pregnant with the child of the guy she cheated on you with?"

"Yes, but I don't like talking about it a lot."

Gora found herself taking Dragus' hand and holding it as he began to cry. Dragus unexpectedly hugged her. In the embrace, Gora found herself wanting this unknown stranger.

_This is crazy, _Gora thought. _I'm already taken, but I find myself falling for him._

But the restraint that was Gora's boyfriend did not hold for too long as she wound up kissing him.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Dragus asked.

Gora nodded.

* * *

That night, after coming back from a dance club...Gora and Dragus came in the apartment and sat down in the living room. Gora got up and lit some candles and went into her kitchen and brought back some wine and two glasses, pouring the wine in both of them. They toasted and talked some more before Dragus leaned in and kissed Gora's lips, then brushing her hair off her face and kissing her neck softly. Dragus was about to put his hand up Gora's shirt when she moved it away. 

"No, not now," said Gora, kissing Dragus. "But I just can't help myself, Drake."

"It's fine," replied Dragus, lifting Gora's shirt up and kissing her stomach lightly. "I won't force you to do something you don't want to."

"You're a real gentleman, Drake," said Gora. "But I can't do this. It's wrong for me to because I have a boyfriend."


	11. A Dragon Reeper Betrayed

Minutes later after coming out of the shower, Gora was looking Frank Forello, Kage-Zai, and Dairo in the eyes, along with three more vampires with guns pointed at her.

"I told you, Dragon Bitch," said Frank. "The ride would end here for you."

"How in the fuck did you find me, Forello?!"

Just then, Dragus stepped from between his servants, holding a dagger.

"Drake?" said Gora, wide-eyed.

"Yes...Gora," said Dragus. "It's me."

"H-how could you?!" asked Gora.

"Easy, all I had to do is seduce you. Plus I am the vampire demon Dragus."

Gora, angry as hell, moved into a fighting stance. The bodyguards raised their guns, tightening their grips on their triggers.

"Ah, ah, ah, Dragon Reeper," said Dragus. "I wouldn't be so bold if I were you. You wouldn't want these guys to turn you into swiss cheese."

In the blink of an eye, a quick movement was made, taking down the three bodyguards.

"You don't mean _these_ guys, do you?" replied Gora, holding the limbs of the vampire bodyguards. "If that's the case...Water Dragon, Ice Diamonds!"

The Ice Diamonds swept, coming at Dragus and his boys. The vampire demon ducked, while Kage-Zai and Dairo deflected them. Frank, however, turned his hands into grenade launchers and prepared for battle with the Dragon Reeper once more. But Kage-Zai and Dairo drew swords and told Frank to protect their masters.


	12. Dragon Fire Burns Bright!

Gora was preparing to face off against Kage-Zai and Dairo, who held their swords in front of them.

"Prepare to die, Dragon Reeper." said Dairo.

"Fuck you!" screamed Gora, black lightning crashing down.

Once more, Gora held her scythe in her hands. Kage-Zai and Dairo advanced first. Gora blocked Kage-Zai from the right and Dairo at the left. Kage-Zai came from the blindside with a kick to the head that Gora blocked and returned with a powerful punch that sent him back. Dairo came from above slashing and missed. Gora responded with an uppercut slash that forced him to back up, but was hit with a kick that sent him through a window, also leaving a big hole through the wall too. Kage-Zai followed through as Gora began to rough up Dairo some more. With three punches, Dairo went down. Kage-Zai plummeted down as Gora turned around, her scythe waiting as she slashed him down the center. Dairo got to his feet, dropping his sword and taking his suit jacket off.

"You killed my friend, Dragon Reeper," said Dairo. "And now, you will suffer the same fate."

Dairo began to mutate and bulge out, muscles popping over muscles. Pupils turning jet black, and fangs and claws out the ass.

"This is my true form, Dragon Reeper," said Dairo. "Get used to it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Frank was preparing his blood weather machine to rain down on BadFellas City. Dragus waited in anticipation as he grinned, cracking his knuckles. But first, business had to be taken care of.

"Kill them all!" Frank screamed, referring to the workers.

The bodyguards opened fire, mass murdering the workers who worked so hard to get the machine running. Frank stepped into the rain machine and activated the controls.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gora prepared to continue her battle with Dairo, who was angered by the death of his fallen friend. Gora held her scythe in front of her while in Fury Mode.

"Thunder Dragon, Shock Rocket!"

Gora formed some of her energy into the form of a bow made of thunder and fired it, sending Dairo back. But that's not all Gora had for him.

"I'm not finished with you yet, you bloodsucking fuck! Fire Dragon, Fireball Storm!"

A rain of fireballs came down from the sky and burned down Dairo. Gora laughed at the vampire's agony and suffering as he burned to death. With that win, Gora searched in fury for the freak that seduced and betrayed her.


	13. The Long Awaited Fight

Meanwhile, Frank was preparing his rain machine to go into the skies of BadFellas City to rain blood of vampires upon its citizens. The hovercraft was already in the air when Gora saw lightning.

"Fuckin' Dragus," she growled, streaking toward the source of the lightning.

Once there, she saw the hovercraft gathering the proper amount of energy. Gora swung her scythe, which would make the wind from the swing cut open the metal, but had no effect. Frank got on the P.A.

"Damn, bitch, you still alive?" asked Frank. "Why in the fuck won't you just suck my dick and die, Dragon Bitch?!"

"Because, Forello...your dick's too small and I don't fuck bloodsucking cocksuckers."

Gora streaked toward the rain machine and kicked in the glass, forcing herself in. She stood, with her scythe ready to challenge Frank once more, but now in Fury Mode. Frank was seething with anger as he turned his hands into grenade launchers.

"Still ripping off Bushwhacker, I see."

"Fuck you, bitch! I bet you Bushwhacker can't do this!"

Frank fired his grenade launcher at Gora, who used her cloak as a shield again.

"Why don't you stop hiding behind that shield and fight me like a woman?" yelled Frank.

"Because then I'd be a woman with a strap-on bigger than your dick...or I'd just be a transsexual who's more man than you."

Frank ran at Gora, who streaked past Frank. During the streak, there was a slash sound. The two were standing back-to-back away from each other, when Frank Forello coughed up blood and his head and arms fell off as the Italian-American simply...died.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm not able to update like I used to and I'm strapped for time. Plus I want all these events to lead up to the fight with Dragus.**

* * *

Dragus stepped from the shadows, carrying a .357 Magnum and wearing a suit. He smiled as he raised the pistol behind Gora very slowly, then pulled the trigger... 


	14. The Long Awaited Fight 2

Dragus stepped from the shadows, carrying a .357 Magnum and wearing a suit. He smiled as he raised the pistol behind Gora very slowly, then pulled the trigger...

* * *

The bullet spiraled its way to its target, creating a dime-sized hole in her shoulder. Gora screamed in pain as she dropped to her knees, clutching her shoulder. Dragus walked slowly behind her.

"So, the mighty Dragon Reeper is felled by a bullet," said Dragus, walking around Gora to face her. "How pathetic."

Gora looked up at Dragus, staring daggers at him she slowly got to her feet, picking up her scythe. Dragus raised the gun to her face, point-blank.

"You know this is futile, right?" Dragus asked with malicious intent.

"Maybe, maybe not..." replied an angry Gora. "But how about I just..."

Gora snatched the gun away from Dragus and crushed it before tossing it back at his feet, followed by an uppercut slash that left a gash in his chest.

Just then, an alarm sounded:

_Warning, auto-pilot deactiviated. Airship descending._

Gora, already in Fury Mode, glared at Dragus, who was taking off his suit jacket and shirt.

"Well, if you want to get off of this crate, you'll have to get through me."

Gora moved into a fighting stance, smiling behind her cloak.

"I'll have no problem killing you, you piece of shit."

Gora stepped forward.

"Dark Dragon, Hand of Hell!"

The Hand of Hell was black lightning and black fire that shot from 360 degrees that Dragus was attempting to dodge before a black fireball hit him and knocked him back. He got up, pissed off.

"Now you've done it," he said, a fierce look in his eyes. "You've had to go and do it...prepare to meet your death. It's time to show you...MY TRUE POWER! 100 PERCENT UNBRIDLED! Tell me, Dragon Reeper, can you handle it?"


	15. The Long Awaited Fight 3

**_"Now you've done it," he said, a fierce look in his eyes. "You've had to go and do it...prepare to meet your death. It's time to show you...MY TRUE POWER! 100 PERCENT UNBRIDLED! Tell me, Dragon Reeper, can you handle it?"_**

* * *

Gora was unimpressed as she feigned a yawn.

"I've heard it all before, demon bloodsucker. Get it over with so I can go home," said Gora.

Dragus turned colors before sprouting wings, black fangs, and red eyes. From his wrists came long blades. Gora sensed his power: it was off the charts. Her expression changed as she summoned her scythe and held it in front of her. Dragus let a shrill roar before returning to his senses.

"This is it, Dragon Reeper," said Dragus. "This is the power that will take you to hell."

_Doesn't this fucker ever get sick of talking?_ thought Gora. 

Gora then stepped foward and chanted an incantation that summoned six more Dragon Reepers in front of her. They surrounded Dragus.

"This is it, you slimeball bitch! Reeper's Thunderstorm!"

Black lightning came down and struck Dragus, who in the end brushed it away. He made his blades produce a great amount of energy and aimed it at Gora's clones. She held strong as the blast whisked her clones away. What would she do?

"In this form, there is no one and nothing that can defeat me!" said Dragus. "So if you think that you can do it, think again!"

Dragus advanced and slashed. Gora's cloak wasn't fast enough to provide defense for her, so she felt the pain of the blades that left slashes on her body. Gora summoned a new ability: she made a full circle with her scythe blade and pushed the energy foward.

"Dragon Sphere!"

But Dragus deflected it away. Now what? What would beat him? Gora did not have time to think of that as the vampire half-demon came down on her with a kick that sent her face down. Dragus smiled in victory as he lifted his prey to her feet and bared his fangs...


	16. The Long Awaited Fight Concluded

* * *

Frank Forello: _Previously in the Long Awaited Fight...Gora the Dragon Reeper started her fight with the vampire half-demon Dragus after she sent me back to hell where I belong. She was kickin' the shit outta Dragus and now he's kickin' her ass. Well, the bitch fucked with the wrong vampire and I hope she gets what's coming to her. You hear that, Gora? Fuck you!_

The Snypa from 'Faded Existence' walks in.

The Snypa:_ Fuck you, Frank Forello. I'm glad she killed you. Just like I did on "Frank Forello:SNYPED." Remember that, cocksucker?_

Frank Forello:_ Fuck you, you bitch-ass masked cocksucker! At least I don't run around in a mask stopping crime!_

The Snypa: _Well, this masked cocksucker kicked your ass. So, ha!_

* * *

Dragus smiled as he prepared to bite into Gora's neck. Her eyes fluttered open as she kneed him in the stomach and chopped him in the neck. Dragus got up and smiled. 

"You would have died an honorable death, bitch." Dragus growled. "Now it's time I make you die nice and slow."

"Not if I can help it!" Gora replied, streaking toward Dragus. "Anarachy of the Furies!"

Gora grabbed Dragus around the waist and flew out of the window of the aircraft, heading toward the sea below. Gora gave herself an extra boost of energy to keep the aerial takedown going as the two combatants' energy parted the sea as Gora sent Dragus crashing onto the sea floor and flew back into the air. Just then, blasts of plasma energy came from the water. Gora deflected them with her scythe. She growled in frustration.

"Just come on out, freak," said Gora. "Whether or not you realize it, I can smell the scent of your blood."

"And?"

"If I wanted to, I could just come underwater and kill you now, but it wouldn't be an interesting fight if I did."

Dragus continued to shoot plasma blasts at Gora. Gora became more and more frustrated deflecting them.

"You know, I never thought I would have to use _this_ on you," said Gora. "You should consider it an honor: for it will be the last thing of me you ever see."

* * *

Dragus watched on from underwater in confusion. Gora took her robe off and made her scythe disappear. Then it happened: Gora was revealing the most dangerous and deadly of all the powers of a Dragon Reeper: the Crystal Dragon Beast form.

After the transformation, Gora stood before Dragus as a new warrior: the Crystal Dragon Beast, who instead of a scythe, carried a special dagger which had the same handle as a rapier, but was held differently. Dragus flew up out of the water, his blades outstrecthed.

"TIME TO DIE, MOTHERFUCKER!" Gora roared. "Crystal Dragon Devil, Rainbow Diamond Apocalypse!"

The Rainbow Diamond Apocalypse rained down and came from the ground in the form of rainbow-colored diamonds, which were unavoidable as they skewered Dragus to death, finally defeating him.

Gora sighed as she finally changed back to normal, then fell into darkness as she slipped into unconciousness...


	17. Back in the Fight: The End

* * *

Minutes later, Gora awoke to beeping as she heard hollow breathing. She was in a hospital, doctors surrounding her. 

"She's lost a lot a blood!"

"Let's get a tranfusion, stat!"

"Come on, stay with us..."

* * *

Three weeks later... 

Gora awoke in a hospital bed three weeks later. There was no one there beside her, but a tall, slender woman who happened to be a doctor.

"Hey, doc...what's the hell's goin' on?" Gora asked weakly.

"I see you're awake," the doctor says. "Well, you just woke up from a three-week coma. You've been asleep for three weeks."

"Damn," said Gora, trying to get out of bed, but the doctor stopped her.

"You need to relax, Miss Liant. You'll be able to go back to your life in no time," said the doctor. "But for now, take it easy."

* * *

24 hours later... 

Gora's boyfriend Isaac walked her out of the hospital and into his car. They pulled up to a hotel where they spent the rest of the night making love and sharing old memories.

* * *

Author's Ending: Gora heard screams while Isaac was asleep. She snuck of the window after giving her true love a kiss and ran into the night, slowly transforming. Once as the Dragon Reeper once more, Gora sprung into the air and flew toward the danger...

* * *

**I assume this is the part where "Won't Back Down" by Fuel plays. LOL. The end.**


End file.
